


When The Day Met The Night

by Delinquent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Feelings, M/M, May get a little steamy?, Pre-Series, SasuNaru - Freeform, The Moon Saves The Sun, They are going to get older later on in the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delinquent/pseuds/Delinquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At first he told himself that he was just observing him. Only sparing him a glance. He thinks he has only noticed him just recently. But the more he thinks about him, the more he realizes he's always been looking his way. Every day. He would look every day to see if the blonde was still there under the tree. Sitting on the swing set, not even using it for fun. The blonde's head always casted down. Something inside Sasuke wanted the blonde to look up."</p><p>"To acknowledge him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Day Met The Night

At first he told himself that he was just observing him. Only sparing him a glance. He thinks he has only noticed him just recently. But the more he thinks about him, the more he realizes he's always been looking his way. Every day. He would look every day to see if the blonde was still there under the tree. Sitting on the swing set, not even using it for fun. The blonde's head always casted down. Something inside Sasuke wanted the blonde to look up.

 To acknowledge him.

He didn't know why he always found himself looking . He would roll his eyes every time he really thought about it. He didn't care. He didn't care about anyone. Nobody mattered to him anymore. He didn't feel anything but anger, that was who he was. That is who someone made him out to be. How could he trust anyone ever again? Being alone... it was the only way of being safe.

The swing was empty one day.

He wasn't to be seen the whole day.

Not that he was really looking for him, he was just, walking through town. 

He felt something in the pit of his stomach. Like someone was mixing around his organs with a broken wooden spoon.

Denial, Sasuke refused to believe that was even possible for him.

...........

The whole day he didn't see him. He spent the whole day out. Sasuke felt irritated. The blonde was so, annoying. How could he even skip today's lessons? He was always there. Being the class clown as usual. Later on, he would find him at the swing set once more. Looking like a poor kicked puppy. Today was different. Sasuke could feel it.

The villagers gave him weird looks. He never really left his house. He was a homebody. This is probably the most the village has seen of him in their entire lives. When the night decided to roll in, he was nearby the academy. He gave up. It was stupid anyways. Walking home was the best decision he made all day. Sasuke's hears a familiar sound drifting throughout the air.

The creaking of the swing set.

He stopped in his tracks.

He listened in a little bit more to make sure he wasn't just hearing things.

To say he walked to the court yard of the academy was an understatement. Just a few feet away from him... sat the blonde. His head still casted down. It angered him. He never looked up. He just wanted something, something he couldn't grasp. It annoyed him to no end.

But today was different. His down casted head lifted up. Their eyes met. It was like they were on the same plane. Finally. Sasuke felt something flutter in his chest. He felt like gasping for air from the loss of breath he experienced from just one look. Eyes that were much like his own. Filled with pain. Something different happened once he saw a flicker of a different emotion in the blondes eyes.

Magnificent blue eyes stared into his plain boring black eyes.

Sasuke felt like he was staring into the sun. Too bright. But it was something you wanted to look at for so long even if it did hurt your eyes. He was looking into the sun, wanting to be consumed whole by its warmth.

It filled him with a comfortable heat in his chest.

Naruto looked at him expectantly.

 .........

Naruto sat himself on the swing set every day. Feeling the same feeling every time he took a seat there. Loneliness. He felt so alone in the world. The only time anyone would give him the time of day was when he acted like an idiot in class. He wasn't an idiot though. He was a human being who need someone to be there.

Does any of them know what it's like to go a whole day knowing that there is no one out there caring for you? It hurts. These were his feelings alone. Always alone. Nobody to share his thoughts with. No parents. No friends.

He was just empty.

He had nothing from the start.

Naruto didn't understand why everyone despised him. Looked at him with _those_ eyes. The same look was in everyone's eyes every time they looked at him. What did he do wrong? Yeah, he did pull a few pranks here and there. It was for attention, he did all those pranks with good intentions. Was that enough to isolate him completely? 

He understood why the children didn't like him. The adults convinced them he was bad. He learned this at a younger age. He was playing with one of the kids from the academy at a nearby playground. Once the parents came by, they were completely hateful towards him. A few whispers to their child and that was the last time he even talked to the kid.

Whispering voices were all around him.

Everyone knew about him, he was quite popular.

Just not in the way he wanted.

When he was younger, it was easier to blow it off. But now that he is getting older, the more he notices it... the more it hurts.   

In the end... he feels more alone than ever.

.....

He found the swing set at the back of academy comforting. He felt as if it was the only place he could get some piece of mind. Home didn't really feel like home, it was lonely there too. There was a nice amount of background noise surrounding him. The sun would peak through the trees and beam down on him with warmth.

One day, Naruto began to notice someone. A boy in his class. He was walking home one day late at night after a long day of pulling pranks on the Hokage. He decided to take the long way home. After turning a corner he stopped to see someone standing in the middle of the road with their side facing him. He was sure they hadn't noticed him yet.

He knew the boys name. Sasuke Uchiha. The girls in his class would go crazy over him. Naruto observed him as the boy stood in front of the Uchiha district. Closed off with yellow tape to keep people out. Sasuke reached out a hand to touch the gate to the district. Letting his hand slowly drift down it, his arm going back to his side once done. His hands formed into fists shoved them into his pocket  readying himself to leave.

Naruto quickly hid behind the wall. He peaked his head out to see Sasuke staring at him. He noticed his eyes. They were much like his. Naruto thanked god that the lighting around him was really terrible. He could see Sasuke clearly while he lurked in the shadows. 

The moonlight casted down around Sasuke, making his eyes much brighter than they would be usually. Maybe, just maybe, Sasuke was like him.

He got out of there as fast as he could when Sasuke took a step towards him.

He regretted it.

He wanted to talk to him.

.........

Naruto always ignored the stares. He always felt a pair of eyes on him. It was uncomfortable. He sat on the swing set with his head down. He was afraid that if he looked up, there would be hateful eyes staring at him.

He just wanted it to stop.

The pain.

The stares.

He wanted to end it. All of it.

....... .........

Notes: What's up home skillets? Hope you liked this. Next chapter you get to see their interaction when Sasuke walked up to him. Stay tuned.


End file.
